The cryogenics laboratory will provide the essential resource for cryopreservation, storage, reconstitution and reinfusion of bone marrow for autologous marrow transplantation (AMT). Methods will be applied for treating selected marrows with monoclonal antibodies and complement and with chemical agents to deplete potentially malignant cells from marrow for AMT. Long-term marrow culture (LTMC) will be evaluated as a functional assay to determine viability of cryopreserved marrows, to assess the effects of in vitro purging procedures and to predict hematopoietic regenerative capability.